


Knockout

by LetoaSai



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon?, Cloud and Leon meeting for the first time, Cloud's darkness, M/M, Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts), Why Cloud hates Sephiroth, are we flirting?, ish, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud was just looking to make a little money in the Coliseum and kill some time. He didn't expect to actually have an interesting match.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> The possible story of how Cloud and Leon met.

Cloud was squinting in the light the second he stepped out of the dark corridor. He couldn’t help it but at least his eyes weren’t tearing up this time. There was something about the air that hit him just right, the smell of sun on clay. The lit fires. The pending crowds. 

It was nostalgic. 

Cloud had been just a kid when he’d begun coming to watch the tournaments in the Coliseum with Tifa and Zack. They’d cheer and clap and honestly, he didn’t remember them being half as brutal as they were now. They were excited to be of age and climb into the ring themselves. They’d practiced every single day. 

Zack was the oldest and able to join the tournaments first. Cloud and Tifa had just had to settle from cheering him on from the crowds. They were so sure he could do anything, and looking back on it, those days were the most fun. 

Cloud inhaled deep, feeling an odd sense of home that most likely wouldn’t get when fighting for money. He crossed through the gates and the courtyard and entered the coliseum’s vestibule. It was still mostly empty, decorated with the plaques with winners names scrawled across them. 

Once upon a time he could have named all of them. It was a silly piece of trivia he’d learned as a kid when he’d obsessed over the fights. Such an excitement seemed foreign to him now. He moved to the far right wall and honed in on one name in particular. 

Zack Fair. It was still here, proving he was real and that at one time he’d had four wins under his belt. He’d been so proud and considered each win a step in the ladder to becoming a real hero. Cloud had been so proud of him too. 

Cloud had never considered himself a hero. Had never really had such a lofty goal to work towards. He just wanted to remain with his friends and get stronger. Things had seemed so simple then. Winning. Losing. They didn’t matter when they helped you grow regardless. 

He’d been _that_ naive. 

“Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. You are looking a little chewed on. Worlds dipped in darkness becoming too much for you?” 

Cloud turned slowly to look at the satyr, bemused and...indifferent. The wing sticking out of his back stung a little as if in pain by being verbally prodded at.

“When’s the next tournament?” Cloud asked instead. 

“What makes you think there is one?” 

“There always is.” Cloud said, sniffing once and wrinkling his nose. He could still smell those little darkness creatures hanging about. “I want in.” 

“Don’t you think your name is decorating the wall enough?” Phil asked. 

No, not really. Each name was only added once with the amount of tournaments won under it changed as needed. He’d won his fair share, he’d won far more than Zack, but he’d had the time. 

“Put me on the sign-in sheet.” Cloud said.

Phil heaved a sigh. “Kid, you need a break. Everyone needs a break from time to time.”

Cloud dipped his head in a nod. “True, but that’s not now. I need to blow off steam, not lay around.” 

He needed his skills to be as sharp in the light as they were in the dark.

“Cloud.” 

He turned when his name was called, not the least bit surprised to see Hercules walking towards them. He was huge now, all muscle and bulk. Cloud remembered the days where he and Zack were both just scrawny kids. 

Hercules grew up into a champion, some would even argue a real hero. Cloud didn’t begrudge him that. Zack would have been thrilled. 

“Hercules.”

Hercules reached out to grasp Cloud’s hand in greeting and completely ignored the wing. It had been there for some time now. “It’s good to see you back and looking well. We worry when you skip out for so long.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t.” 

“Too bad.” Hercules offered a smile. He didn’t approve of Cloud’s lifestyle, but he understood it. He’d expressed his concern, and since then let Cloud do as he thought best. Cloud appreciated that about him. 

“Fair enough.” 

Phil scowled at both of them and Hercules just offered him a shrug. “You’re here for the next tournament?” 

“Yes. You also competing?” 

Hercules shook his head. “Not this one. If i compete in every one they get boring. For the crowds and for me.”

“Shame.” Cloud smirked. The two of them had gotten to the point where knockouts were impossible. More often than not one had to toss the other out of the ring to win. 

Hercules let out a laugh. “Next time. The tourney is tomorrow. I trust you’ll linger that long.” 

Cloud gave a nod. “Any good competition lately?” 

“Those heartless are still cropping up, Hades still allowing it for whatever reason. There are a few regular gladiators that are no trouble and a few other newcomers from off world. They’re good.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Cloud said, shoving the tattered red cloak he wore over his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to go down this particular rabbit hole but he needed answers and didn’t want to be surprised. “Have you seen her lately?” 

Phil sighed and shook his head in a grumpy way but it wasn’t an answer to his question, more just likely cursing the stupidity of youth. 

“You just missed her.” Hercules said, frowning at Cloud’s relief. “Tifa’s been trying to track you down for ages. When are you going to attempt to meet her again?” 

Cloud shook his head. “Dunno. Maybe i’ll find her once she stops chasing me. I don’t need her making my mistakes. I don’t want her following me into darkness.” 

Hercules just huffed. “She’d tell you that was her decision to make. Just like it was once yours.” 

“Fighting Sephiroth isn’t her job.” 

“It’s not yours either, kid.” Phil said, his tone bordering frustrated. “Look, i liked Zack too. But killing Sephiroth won’t bring him back. It won’t even make you feel better. Revenge never works out, and look at you. Look at how your eyes glow. Look at that thing growing out of your back. You’ve been punished enough and their ain’t no reward around the corner.” 

Cloud just shrugged, unmoved. “I am what i am now. Tifa’s the only thing i have left to lose and she’s better off staying in the light. That’s where she belongs. I started this, may as well finish it.” 

“It ain’t that simple!” Phil snapped. 

“Phil.” Hercules interrupted. “Cloud has made his choices. We don’t have to like them.” 

“Good.” Phil growled. “Cause i don’t. Zack wouldn’t have wanted this.” 

“I didn’t do this because of what Zack did or didn’t want.” Cloud said softly. “I followed Sephiroth into darkness on my own. I’ll kill him because that’s what i want. I will stop him from harming anyone else.” 

It was a hefty goal and all three of them felt the weight of it. Sephiroth was dangerous in every sense of the word. 

“I’m not arguing that point with you.” Hercules finally broke the silence. “Not again. I just think you should speak to Tifa every now and then. Let her know you’re okay.” 

Cloud hesitated again, but nodded. He was right. Cloud just didn’t know how to take steps like that. “Next time.” he promised, no idea if he’d keep that promise or not. 

Regardless it seemed to be good enough for Hercules. “Thank you.” 

Cloud nodded and opened a corridor to darkness. “Put me on the sign-in sheet, Phil. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

Hercules smiled faintly. “I’ll be cheering for you.” 

“Yuck.” Cloud’s lips twisted into a faint teasing smile. He threw an arm up to wave and disappeared just as easily. 

~

Cloud enjoyed the nostalgia of the Coliseum. This had been his playground long before he was allowed to truly be there. Crowds had taken to the stands early and Cloud remembered being a part of them once. 

In the short glimpse he’d gotten, he couldn’t help but try to find Tifa. Even knowing she wasn’t there didn’t stop him from reflexively looking. He was feeling guilty where Tifa was concerned. She’d lost Zack, then she’d lost him in a way. He’d known at the time he wasn’t being fair to her, but that hadn’t stopped him. 

He entered the lower levels of the Coliseum, the entire one side converted into something of a mixed locker room. All combatants were gathered and waiting for their turn in the ring while the crowd was hyped for the first bout. 

Cloud spied a few familiar faces, gladiators that he’d gone up against before. He hid his smirk when he watched them scowl. None of them were looking forward to going against him. He didn’t blame them. In a lot of ways, he had an unfair advantage but so did Hercules with his half god status. 

Easy pickings… This tournament was more or less his already. 

From his corner, Cloud observed the room, the noobs, the warriors he’d fought before. Across the room from him were a pile of the little Heartless creatures. They moved in an unsettling, jerky motion and they all sat together, biding their time and both sinking and rising in and out of the ground. For them to be around, someone must have been controlling them. His money was on Hades again, but what did he really care? 

The only other unfamiliar faces were a man and a woman, both fairly young. His age or younger for sure. From the way they were dressed and the way they looked around curiously, Cloud pegged them as the competitors from off world that Hercules had mentioned. There were only a handful of places that were aware of how they could travel between worlds. They had to be from one of those. It was still rare they’d come to a place like this to compete. 

He mentally slid the two of them into a ‘wild card’ category but if this was what this tournament had to offer, they may as well hand him first prize. 

His attention wandered again, wondering if Hades was back to fucking around with the tournaments but it was a fleeting thought at best. That was Hercules’ problem. The other gods could figure that one out. He had enough on his plate just trying to track down Sephiroth. One psycho was enough at a time. 

The Heartless had never fully disappeared and seemed to reappear stronger every now and then. There was likely someone controlling them again and wasn’t that an annoying thought. Still, whoever it wasn’t couldn’t have been too out of their minds if they hadn’t tried to recruit Sephiroth for their plans. Seems they didn’t have a death wish. Even Sephiroth would kill the creatures when he came across them just to get them out of his way.

The thought of Sephiroth with an army of darkness was still an unpleasant one. He likely could have taken control of them from Hades had he felt like it. 

That led Cloud's thoughts spiraling. The little creatures were supposedly controlled by a strong will with a penchant for darkness. Could he…? 

Cloud looked across the room, he didn’t make any kind of attempt for eye contact of anything like that. It was nothing but a thought. A ‘do as i say’. 

Look to your right. Look to your left. One heartless in particular was following every silent instruction. The one beside it started mimicking it and a third too. They sank into the ground when Cloud willed them too and reappeared the same way. He had them hopping around for a moment before releasing them altogether. 

They were well, ridiculously easy to manipulate. It was almost sad. Still, if he was bored with it after only a couple of minutes, it must have taken a certain kind of person to try it long term. 

Cloud tilted his head and glanced out into the room again when he felt eyes on him. He was used to that, especially after the wing grew out of his back. This attention however felt borderline hostile. It only took him a second to spot it. The two newcomers staring at him. Maybe they’d noticed him playing with the heartless. 

Didn’t matter to him. He wasn’t interested.

“You came.” 

Cloud glanced up at Hercules. “I signed up.” 

Hercules chuckled, bumping his fist against Cloud’s in greeting. “Wouldn’t be the first time you skipped out on a whim. Any competition in the room?” 

“Just you.” 

Hercules actually laughed. “Next time. You’re in the last round but i’m sure you’ll move up.” 

“I hate waiting.” Cloud sighed. The other matches were all much too slow. 

“It’s these moments where i know you’ve at least had a chance to rest in between fights. I’ll be in the crowd cheering for you.” 

Cloud made a face at him and Hercules just started laughing all over again.

“Good luck, Cloud.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Cloud muttered, curling back up in his corner. It would be a while before it was his turn. 

He chanced a small glance back at the newcomers and found their looks more startled than angry this time. Maybe he confused them by knowing Hercules. The almost god did have a loyal fan base. 

From above he could hear the screams of the crowds as things finally started to take off. All those in the first match left. Several others followed, likely wanting to watch and get any advantage they could for the next round. 

Cloud wasn’t interested. Instead he just closed his eyes and rested his head back against the stone of the wall. He’d head up when he heard his match announced. Until then, resting his eyes sounded like a good idea. 

For a lot of people, this was entertainment. It used to be that way for Cloud too. Not it was just all business, training, and money. It had lost it’s fun. 

By the time it was his turn to fight, he was...bored. His opponent this round was a stupid group of Heartless and he wasn’t sure why they were even allowed to enter the tournaments but that wasn’t his business. With his buster sword in hand, he destroyed them all with a single swing. It was the fastest match so far. What a waste. He was instantly in the semi-finals and while that suited him fine, it felt like cheating. 

Maybe he really would wait for a tournament Hercules would be in the next time. 

His semi-finals match was against three gladiators he’d fought before and he gave them the illusion of a good fight at the very least. They deserved that much. They trained hard to be here, he’d put that training to the test. All the same, he won. 

The fights were predictable, but there was almost something about the routine of them that was nice. Not everything had to be a trial… 

“Good luck, Cloud!” He heard as he walked into the ring for the final match. He flipped off the crowd, knowing somewhere in that direction Hercules was laughing at him 

It wasn’t until he was standing there that he realized his opponents were the two from off world. Well, well, how interesting. He’d have to find out which one they were from. 

The man had a scar between his eyes held a gunblade. The woman was even younger than he’d originally thought and carried a giant shuriken. He felt himself smile a little before he realized it. This might be fun. 

Some would have griped about the match being unfair. Two on one. The fact was, after everything that the darkness had done to Cloud, he could only agree. The match was terribly one sided and in his favor. These matches usually were.

However the second a projectile nearly nicked his cheek, he hesitated, actually hesitated. This was going to be an interesting fight.

They were a good team and had clearly fought together before. They didn’t get in the others way, and the damn shuriken was a problem. The woman was agile and quick on her feet, but so was Cloud. The size of his sword had most assuming he was slow, but he could swing it far faster than most thought possible. 

The man, oh he was good. The gunblade was an interesting choice and if Cloud had to guess, he’d mastered it. Not only was he a decent swordsman, but the fact that it could literally shoot at him had Cloud on edge. 

He let out a puff of air which most wouldn’t have recognized as a soft laugh. When was the last time he’d had fun in the Coliseum? It had likely been the last time he’d been with Zack. 

“C’mon Leon!” The woman yelled, just a hint of frustration in her tone. “Quit slacking off just because he’s pretty!” 

Cloud’s eyes widened a fraction and the gunblader spared her a scowl and a ‘Tch’ before clashing blades with Cloud’s. If anything the comment messed Cloud up more than her partner. Were they making fun of him? 

The fighting did pick up after that and Cloud had to deal with more dodging then he would have liked. That damn woman and her damn shuriken. She needed to go… 

Cloud rolled out of the way of one of the gunblader’s lunges and blocked the shuriken with his own blade, pretending he didn’t notice the woman trying to sneak up from behind him while his attention was on her partner. When she got close enough his wing snapped out, catching her off guard with the movement and flipping her out of the ring. 

“Yuffie!” Leon hissed. 

She rolled onto the stone and kicked her feet out irritatedly. “Damn it!” 

She was fine, just out of the match. Now it was one on one and both had their blades drawn. 

“Dirty trick.” Leon muttered, not sounding entirely upset about it. 

Cloud just bowed his head into a nod, taking it as a compliment whether it was or not. 

“Stop flirting, Leon!” Yuffie complained. “You can flirt later!” 

Cloud still… didn’t know what that was about. The gunblader looked more irritated with his partner than with him. He could use that. 

He struck first this time, and Leon seemed to be much more aware of Cloud’s wing than he had before. He didn’t seem to care for being behind him anymore and that made the fight more real. Head to head, no sneak attacks. 

This was far better than fighting Heartless. 

“Hey blondie!” Yuffie yelled. “Nice butt!” 

Cloud ignored her but if his blade slammed a little harder against Leon’s well… only the gunblader knew.

Leon was good, and Cloud felt a particular exhilaration he didn’t get often. It was like being a kid and sparring with Zack and Tifa. They were likely good people, the kind of people that belonged in the light, like Tifa did. 

“Ya’ll can dance later!” Yuffie yelled out, laughter in her voice. “Fight now! Go Leon!” 

“Yuffie, if you don’t shut up…” Leon threatened, but his attention was still on Cloud. He seemed all too aware of the brute strength Cloud had and was attempting to use it against him. It was smart. 

When was the last time he’d had a clever opponent?

“I’m not bad at dancing.” Cloud commented idly, a faint smile curving his lips when Leon looked shocked for a moment. 

Cloud struck then, turning his buster sword sideways and literally sweeping Leon from the ring with the flat side of his blade. He tumbled onto the ground only feet away from Yuffie. 

“Awe… Leon…” She complained as if she hadn’t been the one distracting him. 

Cloud sighed softly as the match was called. Once again, he’d won in the Coliseum. It was however the first time in years it had been...just plain fun. He listened to the tournament’s end being announced and knew he’d have one more mark by his name in the vestibule. 

Earning a little money in the process was a perk now where it had once been the entire goal. Now he could proceed with his hunt of a madman. It was a shame, that even now it was all he could think of while the crowd roared around him in excitement. They’d enjoyed the show too. 

Cloud left the ring, knowing he could come back later when things had quieted down and Phil would give him his prize. If he stayed too long he’d just get caught up with people trying to catch a glimpse of him. They’d asked him for autographs and tips on fighting in the past too. Once upon a time he’d have loved that. He and Zack had loved the attention. Now he’d just leave it to Hercules and wasn’t it lucky, he was in the crowd, already a distraction.

Cloud retreated back to the locker room that was thankfully empty. The wing on his back felt like it was hanging too low and he just wanted a moment to… he didn’t even know. To breathe. Maybe he was tired. He should find a corner to curl up in once everything had calmed down and try to get a few hours of rest. Sephiroth wouldn’t likely bother coming around here… For now he could just return to his seat against the wall.

“Hey.” Cloud glanced up when Leon walked in. “Not one to soak up all the fame and glory?” 

Cloud snorted. “Not anymore. You can have the fame and glory if you want it.” 

“No thanks.” Leon said dryly. “I gave it to Yuffie.” Second place was still highly sought after. 

“I don’t think she needs it either.” 

Leon almost smiled. “Definitely not, but she deserves it.” He paused, looking Cloud over. He didn't look like the chatty sort, but he was putting effort into this. “So what are you?” 

“Damned?” Cloud offered, what a loaded question. He could however, appreciate the blunt curiosity. 

“Whatever. You’re far too much of a gentleman in the ring to be damned.” 

Cloud froze, how did he respond to that. Gentleman? “Then...Next time i’ll be a prick.” 

Leon actually chuckled. “See to it that you are. Next time, you’ll be the one shoved out of the ring.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“We’ll see.” Leon crossed his arms, suddenly all business. “Despite what you say and what you look like, it’s still strange to me that you were able to control the heartless. That was you doing that earlier, wasn’t it?” 

Cloud hummed and shrugged. “Testing. It got boring fast. Not interested.” 

Leon’s eyes narrowed like he was trying to puzzle out a particularly annoying question. “How?” 

“Darkness?” 

“I know that, idiot. I mean how are you like this? You don’t scream evil creature of darkness but you can control them. It doesn't make sense.” 

“Just what i am now.” Cloud shrugged, wondering why this guy even cared about the heartless. “I entered a dark corridor without protection. I did it a lot actually.” He hadn’t even known there was a way he could have protected himself at the time. There was fabric that could block out the darkness from the portals and prevent them from messing with you. He could have made a jacket. “It altered me.” 

Leon frowned harder. “And you survived that?” 

“Well i’m not dead.”

“Hm…” 

There was this moment of staring, both observing the other and neither quite knowing what to say next. Cloud didn’t want to know what this guy must have thought of him. Only idiots threw their lives away to darkness. All he had to show for it was a chip on his shoulder and a wing growing out of his back. 

“We should spar again.” Leon said after a while. “If you're ever inclined to, drop by Hollow Bastion and we’ll have a rematch.” 

“Hollow Bastion…” Cloud repeated. That shit hole? 

“Yeah. We’re rebuilding.” he said vaguely, turning to walk out again. “See you later, Cloud.” 

“Leon.” Cloud said, watching him leave. Hollow Bastion, huh? A rematch? That was an interesting thought. He didn't have much of an appreciation for Hollow Bastion but if that was where Leon was from, maybe it was different from how he remembered. 

A rematch.... Cloud smiled very faintly. Could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon hardly looked up as he shot an approaching heartless. He could hear the little creature shuffling behind him and like cockroaches, when there was one, there were likely a dozen more nearby. He heaved a sigh and continued writing symbols on the stone wall in chalk. 

They’d be fine tuning the water system soon and he’d finally tracked down the pipework he needed. What he and Cid couldn’t muscle into place, Merlin’s magic would handle. 

Hollow Bastion used to be beautiful. It used to be all fields of flowers, marble fountains and glistening lakes. Now it was gloomy, torn apart, and patched back together. They’d worked hard just to create something passable but that in itself was good news. 

Their home was salvageable. It still existed and despite the darkness that had taken over for a while, it was trying to survive. Little by little people were trickling back and he wasn’t sure when his little misfit family became the founders of the Restoration Committee but here they were, oddly in charge. 

When he was a boy things were different. There was a glow to the city. There was never a lack of playing children and spots for shopping were always busy. Guards once circled the castle and it was thrilling when anyone got a glimpse of Ansem the Wise. 

Everything was once lush and green and artistic mosaics covered damn near every walkway. If ever there was a barren corner, you could be sure a little garden would be planted there with a bench or a man made waterfall added. 

It had been a beautiful place to grow up and Leon held onto those memories tightly. He’d been just a boy when Hollow Bastion fell to darkness. He remembered the darkened sky and then the screaming. He remembered losing his grip on his mothers hand while the city tried in vain to evacuate. He remembered the way she called out for him as they got separated in the crowd more and more. 

Hearing the way his mother called his name in a panic made him never want to hear his name again. He couldn’t stand the name Squall anymore. 

He abandoned it. 

Everything had ended as quickly as it began and the darkness that swallowed the world had felt so dangerously final. Waking up someplace new had been just as scary for a child. He’d spent hours looking for his mother, calling out for her before he was forced to admit she wasn’t there. 

The neon lights of Traverse Town had been intimidating for the young boy too. The casino’s were too loud and the hookers on the street corners had little sympathy for a kid. He’d wandered around for hours, trying to find something or someone he recognized and by the end of his first day, had only come across two little girls he knew that had been just as terrified. 

Aerith was a girl in his class, and Yuffie was a younger girl who had lived down the street from him. The three had huddled together that night, wishing they had answers. Wishing they had a place to go or something to eat. Wishing they had their parents. 

Wishes weren’t handed out so easily, but luck came to those who waited and it had been pure luck that Cid had come across them. He was only a teenager, but he wasn’t as frightened as they were. He’d taken all three of them in and complained about it the whole time as if he hadn’t been the one who insisted they stay with him in the hotel room he’d acquired. 

It had been an interesting upbringing to say the least. All three of them had learned to cook. To clean. To scavenge for parts for Cid to sell. When Cid got his shop up and running they learned about sales and running a business. They’d learned to fight and get rid of the heartless when they showed up. 

When they were old enough Cid even crafted weapons for them. That made the fighting all the easier.

They knew every nook and cranny of Traverse Town and it was less scary roaming around when they knew how to take care of themselves. Of course, shit breaking so often had them learning on the fly how to fix things too. 

Who’d have thought that would have been a lifelong pattern. 

“Ah, there you are.” Merlin said immediately after poofing next to him. “Hard at work i see.” 

Leon clapped the dust and chalk from his hands. “Hey Merlin.” 

“You found it, eh? The pipes from the blueprints?” Merlin asked, tapping his knuckles against the stone. 

“Right.” Leon nodded, he kicked at a rock from the partially dug up pathway. He’d been trying to dismantle as little as possible even if it was necessary when rebuilding. “We’ll start here. I’ll grab Cid and we’ll get started this afternoon.”

“Now, now, you leave all this water business to me. I’ll sort it out.” Merlin said, oddly cheerful. “You’ve done your fair share already and i know Cid is anxious to get that security system up and running.” 

Leon fought the urge to wince. Merlin had been an incredible help and that wasn’t new at all. He’d been kind to them in Traverse Town and they’d been surprised to see how quickly he followed them to Hollow Bastion. He allowed them to use his home as their base of operations and was thrilled to be able to lend a hand. 

He wasn't, however, overly excited with the new task. Cid had discovered the computers and put his engineering know-how to good use. He’d long taught Leon to be able to do the same but Cid would usually stay behind at Merlins to work and it was usually Leon sent to the castle to poke around the systems connected to the city. Once upon a time that would have been a dream. To be able to wander around the castle as he pleased… 

As a child Leon had wanted to enter the castle when he was of age and train to become a knight. Sure, he likely would have gotten posted around the castle somewhere as a guard for a while but that didn’t matter. He would have been on his way to being a knight… 

That dream died along with Hollow Bastion. 

“I don’t mind finishing.” Leon said with a shrug, not really wanting to deal with the castle today. It had been far too easy to break into after all and Yuffie had counted it as one of her life accomplishments. They first time they’d wandered around in awe but it had lost it’s wonder. 

“What a striking coincidence.” Merlin said with an amused smile. “Nor do i. You are younger still, Leon. You should enjoy stretching those legs and taking on a task you may find more enjoyable. I can handle this from here.” 

Leon tsked. “Alright. I’ve marked everything. _Clearly_ marked everything.” he reiterated. Merlin was an incredible wizard. He could do the impossible, but sometimes he was as scatterbrained as a child. “You don’t have to over do it.” 

Merlin snickered. “Yes, yes. I have done this kind of thing a time or two before.” 

“Successfully?” Leon asked dryly. 

“Now is that any way to talk to an old wizard?” Merlin said, rolling his sleeves up to get to work. “I’ll have this done in a snap. Go on, go on. You have your own tasks.” 

Leon just nodded and headed off again, not bothering to comment on the fact that he _had_ been doing one of his own tasks but he couldn’t truly be grouchy about something helping him whittle down his to-do list. 

Everyone in the city was doing everything they could just to put their lives back together and the Restoration Committee for all of Hollow Bastion only had four members. There was only so much they could do at one and only so many hours in a day. 

They divided tasks in the morning over breakfast and that was one more pro to still living together. Cid had commandeered an empty building that had once been an inn and made it the Committee’s lodgings. Honestly, in the beginning it had just been a place to sleep but it sounded better when people thought there were perks to being on the Restoration Committee. There weren’t but Leon appreciated having his own room on the second floor where he was largely left alone. 

Aerith and Yuffie slept on the first floor and Cid mainly stayed in the garage next door that he was slowly converting into a gummi-ship hanger. It wasn’t a lot but it was theirs.

Leon weaved through town, never one for many words when only a few would do but he waved when he was greeted. Everyone that had returned so far seemed to be grateful Leon and the others were there and putting things back together as best they could. 

As he made his way back to Merlin’s he made mental notes of what needed to be done. Roofs that needed to be patched, again… Broken windows that needed to be replaced. There were sections of roads that needed to be fixed too. He and Cid could fake it and make it functional but they’d need to find a stonemason too if they wanted it to be any kind of pretty. 

He and Cid were more practical. Artisans would need to be brought in eventually. 

Deciding he was in absolutely no hurry he stopped by the store they’d transferred from Traverse Town. Cid had only spent a few weeks there before hiring a couple of other teens to manage the place for him a few days a week. It kept the shop running and kept some the of the hoodlums out of trouble. 

It had only taken seeing a gunblade, shuriken, and spear once to impress upon them that thefts or other unsavory behavior in the shop wouldn’t be tolerated. 

So far, things were being run smoothly but Leon knew he wasn’t the only one checking in on it from time to time. 

His last bit of busy work came from helping Ms. Abigail home. The woman seemed to be truly ancient and while she lived with her son and his family, she was still often the one out shopping for supplies. It made no sense to him whatsoever but at least once a week he found himself taking bags from her to carry himself and walking her home again. 

The old woman claimed that things like that were the reason he was so likable. He personally didn’t consider himself likable at all but he wasn’t stupid and wasn’t going to argue with the old lady. He just said thank you like any sane person would and took off again once one of her grandchildren came out to help her inside. 

He got rid of two more heartless only a moment after the door closed and he halfway hoped they’d followed him and weren’t wandering out into the residential areas again. They were going to have to start patrolling the damn city to keep those creatures out until the security grid was up and running. 

The thought alone made him cringe. It was the very thing he needed and the very thing he was procrastinating on finishing. All because of stupid old memories and even stupider castles. 

Merlin’s house was a sight to behold, something about it strictly unique. It didn’t match the Hollow Bastion architecture at all and that made it all the easier to come across. 

That was partly what made it a good headquarters. 

Inside he only found Cid and Aerith, the pair of them sitting down for lunch. Cid was surrounded by blueprints and a bag of tools while next to Aerith sat a basket of her gardening things. 

“There he is!” Cid snickered in a tone that Leon didn’t like at all.

“What?” 

Aerith smiled at him and _ooh_ , he’d learned not to like that look either. “We’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Obviously. Why?” 

“Well, we thought it would be best to go right to the source.” Aerith said while Squall just grabbed one of the sandwiches set out on the table to eat. “You should wash your hands first.” 

He just scowled and took a bite. 

“C’mon now, brat.” Cid smirked, putting his cigarette back to his lips. “Don’t you have something to share with us?” 

Leon just chewed slowly, wondering if these two were drunk. “No?” 

“C’moon.” Cid waved him closer while Aerith laughed. 

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.” Leon said. He didn’t like this. First Merlin was shooing him away from one of his jobs and now these two looked like two gossiping old maids. 

Aerith hummed. “Maybe he doesn’t. I should start at the beginning.” 

Leon rolled his eyes and kept eating. “Yeah, that might have helped.” 

Cid just chuckled, low and husky. “Sure he’s not just shy?” 

Leon was getting a headache but Aerith finally pitied him enough to explain. “So, Yuffie and i were out earlier. We were marking off where the temporary bridges were going to be set up.” 

“Right.” Leon said slowly. He knew where they were… 

Aerith’s smile grew. “Well, Yuffie spotted someone and got all excited. She ran off to greet him and only said he was your boyfriend.” 

Leon blinked slowly and ate the last bite of his sandwich. “What?” 

“Aw, c’mon. That’s the best we get? You got some secret boy around and that piss poor reaction is it?” Cid grunted. 

He shrugged. “Again, no idea what you’re talking about. Not either of you, and not Yuffie. I can guarantee you that if i was seeing someone, Yuffie would not be the one i confided it in.” 

Aerith nearly pouted. “Really? She seemed so sure. Oh darn. I was so set to be happy for you.” 

“I was set to mock you mercilessly.” Cid looked just as put out.

“Why would you believe Yuffie?” Leon rolled his eyes. He loved his adopted sister but she loved to tell stories. 

“She seemed so sure.” Aerith repeated. “He was a new face around here for sure. Yuffie ran right after him and he seemed to recognize her too.”

Leon frowned, drawing a blank. “What did he look like?”

Aerith was smiling again. “Oh he was definitely handsome. You know, i might even say he was pretty.” 

Leon shook his head. 

“Blond?” Aerith tried. “I guess maybe a little smaller than you but i didn’t see him up close.” 

Nope. He had no idea. 

“Oh!” Aerith perked up. “Yuffie mentioned something quickly about the Coliseum.” 

His eyes widened, there was only one person it could be. 

“Oh.” Cid’s smirk returned. “I think it just hit him. Gonna share the details, Lee?” 

He frowned and got up. “No.” He turned to leave. 

“Leon we were just teasing! Can i be happy for you now?!” Aerith called but he shut the door and headed down the street again. 

Cloud? 

The description was lacking. Handsome? Maybe. Pretty was definitely closer. Blond? Okay, factually true but how could she say blond and not spiky birds nest? Smaller than him? Again, factually true but that just made him sound especially lithe and not like a man who could swing a sword bigger than he was. 

What about his dark and broody persona? No mentions of the tattered cape he hid behind? The man had a wing for fucks sake. 

He really needed to teach Aerith how to give a proper description of something. She was supposed to be the observant one and all she got was "pretty… "

It had been a few months already and he’d mostly forgotten about the invitation he’d dropped on the man. Mostly. The money he and Yuffe had won for coming in second place had gone a long way in rebuilding Hollow Bastion. They’d gone into that ring with little information and were pleased they’d done that well. Had Hercules been an earlier opponent things might have gone differently. 

Still, they were fine with the outcome and maybe he’d been a little more fine with it then he would have been had their opponent not been a fair fighter and easy on the eyes. Well, he used the word fair liberally. He’d tossed Yuffie out of the ring with his wing and had used a similar trick on Leon. 

The fight hadn’t been terribly long but it had been long enough that Leon knew how much brute strength the man had. It had been oddly kind to be knocked out of the ring when it would have been well within the rules to be knocked unconscious or worse… 

Something about him had Leon wanting to speak with him for just a moment. Looks alone would have most viewing him as a monster but monsters didn’t fight fair in competition. They didn’t flirt with their opponent either. Maybe that wasn’t what it was… 

Damn it, no wonder Yuffie ran off spouting nonsense. He just had to hope she kept her mouth shut around Cloud. He hadn’t really thought the man would visit. Even if…. Leon shook his head and wandered towards the channels where Yuffie and Aerith had been working earlier. He had to assume they were nearby. 

He could have asked Aerith, but his dignity wouldn’t allow it. So what if he spent an hour walking around town. It wasn’t unusual for him to do that anyway. The worst part was he was assuming Cloud was still with Yuffie instead of shaking her loose and wandering off on his own. 

He was _not_ asking Yuffie if it came to that. 

When Leon arrived at the Bailey he heaved a sigh, relieved to find the two sparring. Yuffie had told him over and over how much she wanted a do over with that fight. Getting knocked out first had annoyed the hell out of her. 

It wasn’t the fight however that Leon was focused on. It was Cloud. He was different. Dressed all in black this time. No cape. No wing? How did you remove a wing?! The fashion choices just left him with more questions. One sleeve. Was that a skirt? He oddly wanted to find out if that was a skirt… 

Okay, perhaps he would let Aerith slide on her inability to describe him properly. It had only been a few months, but he’d changed quite a bit. There was still a spark of darkness to him, but he moved with grace like a predator. 

It was enthralling to watch. 

All at once the fight seemed to stop. It wasn’t that one had beaten the other or that it had ended in some kind of draw. It just seemed that the pair had come to the conclusion at the same time that things would be paused between them. 

When Cloud tilted his head in Leon’s direction, he felt himself smile a little. Cloud was unreal… 

“Hey!” Yuffie waved him over, laughing brightly. “Look who i found Squall!” 

Leon heaved a sigh, feeling that familiar headache. Even after all these years. 

“Squall?” Cloud repeated. 

“Leon.” Leon corrected unhappily, shooting Yuffie a bemused glared as he came closer. “You know that.” 

“Whoops.” She shrugged, not looking particularly sorry. “Did you see? I almost got him with that last one.” 

“Did you?” Cloud raised a brow at her. 

He looked better. Still broody, still filled with melancholy, but there was something else about him. Maybe losing the wing? 

“I totally did.” she grinned. “Did you want a turn fighting Leon?” 

Cloud huffed softly, looking a little amused. “I’m sure we’ll get to it.” 

“Don’t get enough fighting in the coliseum?” Leon asked dryly, getting the barest of upturns to Clouds lips in response. 

“Wasn’t fighting why you invited me here?” Cloud asked. 

“Is that how boys ask out other boys?” Yuffie asked with a smile. Leon was going to strangle her. 

“Yuffie.” He hissed. 

“I know, i know. Little sister’s in the way.” She said, picking up her stray weapons. 

“What?” 

She laughed. “Don’t worry, i’ll head back to work now! I’ve had a very fulfilling break. You should try it.” 

He heard Cloud breathe out hard and he desperately wanted to look and see if that was a laugh but he couldn’t turn his glare away from Yuffie. 

“Yuffie, i swear to-” 

“I’ll see you two later!” Yuffie sang, already dashing away with a bounce in her step. “Don’t be a strange Cloudy!” 

Leon shook his head as they watched her race away. He had to keep an eye on her for a moment to make sure she didn’t double back like the sneak she was. 

“You're teased a lot, aren't you?” Cloud asked after a short silence. 

“Two sisters.” Leon made a face as if that was all the answer he needed. He turned back to Cloud and… Aerith was right. Pretty did describe him well. “Didn’t think you’d come.” 

“I was invited.” 

Leon humphed and smiled a little. “I somehow doubt you care about things like that.” He tilted his head, deciding to bite the bullet and just ask. “No wing?” 

“Miss it, do you?” 

He could not tell if Cloud was flirting or not. That that was seriously annoying. 

“Odd to find it missing.” Leon offered. 

Cloud watched him for a moment, appraising him or at the very least his response. “Gotten a better hold on my darkness.” he answered vaguely, but Leon got the feeling even that much was hard for him to divulge. 

Leon just nodded, accepting the effort. “No matter. At least next time you won’t be able to use it to push Yuffie from the ring.” 

“True.” Cloud smiled, it was just barely there but it felt honest. “She said that too.” 

“It’s annoying being taken out of a match by appendage.” 

Cloud laughed, actually laughed and Squall didn’t imagine the heat that ran through him. “That’s fair. I was surprised too.” 

“Oh?” Leon crossed his arms. Standing out in the open talking was not his forte. “About what?" 

“Hollow Bastion.” Cloud said. “I’ve been here once before and well, there was basically nothing here. You telling me to visit, i wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not.” He glanced around. “But it’s different. Really different. Yuffie said you were rebuilding.” 

Squall nodded. “Was our home once. Will be again someday.” 

“Hm.” Cloud nodded, understanding what wasn’t being said. “That’s...admirable.” 

“Some people just need a place to call home, i guess.” He was absolutely not fidgeting. “I’ll show you around if you want, or we can spar if you're that thirsty for a fight.” 

“Thirsty.” Cloud repeated. “Suppose i wouldn’t mind a tour. You won’t get in trouble or something? Slacking off?” 

“Pays to be your own boss.” Leon shrugged and nodded his head towards the town for Cloud to follow him. “I know and inn and you’re looking for a place to stay while you’re here.” 

“The one you live in?” 

“Yuffie talks too much.” Leon said, heading off with Cloud only a few steps behind him. 

~

He spent the afternoon putting off his duties for a little while just to show Cloud around. If anyone had a problem with that, they could kiss his ass. They’d been badgering him to take days off anyway. 

Cloud seemed quietly fascinated. If he really had come while Hollow Bastion had been destroyed then he truly was seeing all of the progress that had been made. For someone who had closed off so many of their emotions, Cloud was strangely expressive. 

Leon could tell when there was something he particularly liked and he couldn’t help but preen internally. Things were practical, usable, but he was aware that at the moment, it was function over style. He didn’t care if people liked the fountains or the stone walls. They just had to fulfill their purpose. 

Still, there was an odd relief in Cloud liking the little things he’d worked hard on. They’d only had to stop twice to get rid of lingering heartless. 

“So…” Leon muttered. “I gotta know. What’s with the skirt?” 

Cloud looked a touch surprised. “Why do i get the feeling that that’s the question that’s bothered you far more than my wing?” 

Leon shrugged. “Not more than. You answered the wing questions already.” Leon tugged lightly on the material. “You look different is all.” 

“Bad different?” 

“No. Just different.” Leon shrugged. “Cultural?” He didn’t question Hercules’ lack of pants. 

Cloud hummed. “Suppose you could think of it that way.” He tugged on his own sleeve. “Do you recall, i told you i entered the dark corridors without protection and it affected me?”

“The wing.” 

“The wing.” Cloud agreed with that teeny smile. He gestured to himself. “I acquired the material that staves on the side effects of the darkness. Because of how i’ve been altered, i don’t need full coverage. This does the trick.” 

Leon nodded slowly, getting a far more sensible answer then he was expecting. He rather thought Cloud just liked the look of it. “You could have made it into anything? Cloak? Jacket?” 

“Pretty much.” 

Maybe he did just like the skirt attachment. 

“Well…” Leon hesitated before shrugging. “I like it.” 

“Do you?” There were traces of humor in Cloud’s tone. “Good.” 

Leon rolled his eyes. “No need to sound smug.” 

“Oh?” Cloud said with a hint of snark. “Yuffie gave me the impression that you were hard to please.” 

Leon’s eyes widened, heat creeping up his neck. “You might not have noticed, but she has some screws loose no matter how well-intentioned. Don’t take her too seriously.” 

Cloud hummed and Leon wasn’t sure he liked the sound. Cloud coming across Yuffie first was just bad luck. 

“Maybe. She had a few interesting things to say. Like she did during the tournament.” 

“Forgettable things.” Leon insisted. He was going to kill her. 

“I dunno. I think i’ll remember them for a while.” Cloud mused, checking Leon’s hip with his own as he moved past him. 

“Don’t.” Leon scowled. 

Cloud’s smile grew a touch. “We’ve been all over but not to this inn yet. Why don’t we go there? You live there with your family, right?” 

“That’s exactly the reason.” Leon grumped. “What did Yuffie tell you?” 

“Forgettable things.” Cloud offered. Was he teasing? 

“Tell me.” 

Cloud laughed, an actual soft laugh that Leon liked a little too much. “C’mon Squall.” He took off down the street, having evidently gotten some kind of directions from Yuffie since he seemed to be looking for landmarks.

Leon was so taken aback that it took him longer than usual to respond. “Leon.” he corrected, jogging to catch up. 

“Whatever.” Cloud mused, eyes glowing, partially with mirth and partially just.. Because they glowed. 

“I should not allow you to meet my family.” Leon growled but Cloud only seemed that much more pleased. 

“Am i going the right way?” 

“Yes…” 

“Good.” Cloud said, linking his arm with Leon’s. This was different. Different but good. Maybe Cloud would stay a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know me.. this will probably be continued at some point..


End file.
